Tell Me How You Really Feel
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Based on the '1 sentence per prompt' idea. BoothBrennan.He’s a little afraid, that what he has to offer her doesn’t match up that...


**Tell Me How You Really Feel**

**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. The writers, producers, directors actors, etc do. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**Rating:** Ehhh…. PG-13.

**Note:** Using the general idea of the lj community '1sentence', in which you write one sentence for each of the 50 prompts for a fandom pairing.

However, the pairing I wanted (Booth/Brennan) was already taken, so I didn't bother joining… just figured I'd do my own thing, with my own prompts table :D

1. Heat

She awoke in the pitch black of night, sweat trickling down her back and her face crushed hard against his chest, like the hot air was pressing down upon her naked skin.

2. Telephone

He watched the phone sitting on the table in front of him – willing it to ring, for _her_ to call him.

3. Review

She'd gone to the movie based on what he's told her about it…. Maybe next time, she'd remember not to listen to a guy obsessed with guns and bad guys.

4. Snow

As the snow fell gently on her upturned face, she smiled and turned to her partner, 'Thank you Booth.' She whispered.

5. War

He didn't talk about what happened when he was a sniper – except to her, and that said something.

6. Lunch

'Lunch?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow in her direction, and all the while, closing her laptop and holding out her coat to her.

7. Time

Before she knows it, it's been one, two, three, then four… five years; and they're still partners, they're still denying their feelings…. and they're still best friends – and even if they never cross that line, at least they have that.

8. Boycott

"I'm not telling you what to do Booth, I'm simply saying that it's morally and philosophically wrong to continue using the wares of a company that has confirmed the use of animals in their product testing."

9. Eyes

She shuddered as their faces grew further apart, his eyes coming into focus, and she saw that they were dark with lust.

10. August

He could smell August in the air – the crisp leaves, the damp ground, the scent of freshly cut grass, and wood smoke on the breeze – and he smiled.

11. Bake

"Bones!" he drawled, biting into a cookie, "You shouldn't have…"

12. Bones

"It's anatomically incorrect, and frankly, I find the whole idea to be…." "Funky?" questioned Seeley Booth, still holding up his skeleton tie for her to see.

13. Pajamas

She opened the door, blushing and holding her pajama top up with one hand – then turning bright red when she let go of it to take the bottle of wine he was holding out to her.

14. Crashed

"Well… that went well." Booth said, as he and his partner started out the cracked front window of the SUV.

15. Foreign Film

"You didn't tell me that they were going to be speaking another language…" Booth muttered, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

16. Life

Life unravels around her at triple speed, like the clusters of a snow in a blizzard falling to the ground, waiting to be trod upon.

17. Tradition

Every year, he makes the trek up to the attic, to pull out box after box of hand made tree decorations… leaving a trail of glitter and macaroni behind him, as he hands them down to his wife.

18. Sales

She's never really been much of a shopper, or a holiday person, but there's one exception she makes – the after Thanksgiving Day sale – one of her many peculiarities that Angela has never understood.

19. Birds

"They're small, and scary, and have you seen their tiny little beaks and disgustingly miniature bones?" she says, as Booth stares at her in amusement.

20. Inhale

Pulling away from him, she draws in a deep breath, trying to steady herself…. after all, it wouldn't look good if her legs collapsed out from under her whilst Caroline was watching.

21. Truth

As she stares into his eyes, she knows that this is the one man who she can, and always will be able to trust to tell the truth to her... without a doubt, every time.

22. Traveling

She's been to all corners of the globe, she's stood in rainforests, the middle of deserts, under an inky black sky half way up mountains, in front of the rising sun out at sea… in crowds of people speaking hundreds of other languages… and he's a little afraid, that what he has to offer her doesn't match up to any of that.

23. Mother

Standing beside her, in front of her mother's grave, he wishes he could offer her his – trade his mother to her, just to give her the chance to have grown up with that experience.

24. Recipe

He frowns, scrunching up his nose, and holding the fork as far away from his mouth as his arm will reach – "Are you sure you followed the recipe right Bones? Cause I'm not sure that ravioli that was orange on the box is meant to be green on your fork…."

25. River

The water is rushing past her at what seems like a million miles a second, and she doesn't understand how he could possibly survive it… until she sees him pulling himself out on the opposite bank – and then she understands – he's Booth.

26. Scared

He's terrified that he might loose her, and that there's nothing he can do to save her.

27. Leaves

Everyone she loves, leaves in the end.

28. Free

"Freedom," she says, staring into his eyes, "Is an illusion – it doesn't exist – how can it."

29. Newspaper

The way that he reads the paper in the morning amuses her for the first few weeks, until she grows used to it, and him… sharing her space, her life.

30. Walk

She'd never before known a man who always held the palm of his hand to the base of her spine everywhere they walked… at first, it had made her uncomfortable, but now, she's not sure she could walk without it.

31. Apricot

Looking at her over the top of the paper, Seeley raised his eyebrows and gave her a sheepish grin, as he licked the apricot jam off of his fingers, and then gesturing to the sticky marks on the table, simply said "Opps…"

32. Disgusting

Later that night after Parker had been put to bed, he looked at the gooey, crumbly pile of 'cookies' that his son had baked.. "That," he stated, 'Is disgusting."

"Iffffs Goowd." Brennan replied, around her mouthful of said cookies.

33. Frost

"Watch it Bones!" Booth shouted, catching her as she skidded on the frosty grass in front of him.

34. Stars

She never felt small and insignificant until she stood beneath the night sky… but when he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, she once again became someone special - someone who was wanted.

35. Feed

"You know Bones," Booth said, as he lifted another forkful of Mac and Cheese up to his mouth, "You don't have to feed me every time I come over….. But this is REALLY good."

36. Siblings

It wasn't until she was 13, and starting high school that she was thankful or having her older brother around – he was the guy who protected her, and made sure she got home safely… and then it all fell apart.

37. Fantasy

It's a lazy Sunday morning and they're laying in bed, with sun spilling over their naked bodies, while he trails his fingers gently up and down her spine.

38. Airport

Standing in the arrivals hall at the airport, she alternated between checking her watch, and the arrivals board – impatient for what was about to happen.

39. Music

The music flowed through her veins, forcing her limbs to move fluidly to the beat… and as the moment ended, she opened her eyes, to see him… watching her.

40. Mail

Before he left, she hadn't been the kind of person who waited impatiently for the mail to arrive.

41. Love

She doesn't believe in love… but she does believe in him, and how he makes her feel.

OR

When he touches her, every single negative thing she's ever said about love falls out of her mind and smashes, useless on the floor.

42. Sunday

Sunday mornings mean pancakes, snuggling under the covers, sleepy smiles directed at a wide awake giggling little boy, orange juice, shared newspapers, weekend cartoons, slow kisses, his hands running through her hair as she paints her toenails, rushed footsteps and calls to hurry up, jackets left behind, a handful of clumsily picked daisies from the garden, licking leftover brownie mix from spoons and bowls, slow strolls through leafy park lanes, rough and tumble games of soccer in the mud, holding hands, brushing leaves out of his hair – and shaking them out of his son's clothes, leisurely phone conversations, cups of coffee gone cold, new glitter covered paintings for the refrigerator, long lazy lunches, feeding leftover crumbs to the ducks, writing and rewriting chapters for her new book, filing reports, calling his son from the road to promise that next Sunday there'll be pancakes and soccer, wiping tears away, brushing kisses over grazed knees, quizzing his son for his big test tomorrow, painting nurseries, buying toys, having babies… Sunday mornings, mean everything that she never imagined.

43. Fog

One day, she looked up from her desk, to see him standing in the door to her office.. and it was as if the fog had lifted – suddenly, she saw him.

44. Slow

Taking it slow, wasn't a concept Temperance Brennan was familiar with… she was the sort of person who was very picky… but once she found someone with whom she was compatible, she jumped right in.

45. Dollar

"Booth, you're a grown man.. I'm not giving you a dollar for the gumball machine." (Yes, I'm aware it doesn't cost a dollar.)

46. Ants

He was shocked when she started screaming… he'd never expected that a woman who looks at bone and decaying flesh for a living would be terrified of tiny, small, harmless ants.

47. China

"So," he said when she opened the door of her apartment to him, "I was thinking, that we should switch it up a little… move from Thai to Chinese," he said, holding up a bag containing cartons of food.

48. Morning

Strangely, he'd always thought that she would be one of those people who jumped out of bed fully awake and ready to tackle the day… so when she grumpily shuffled out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes, and glaring at him, he just silently handed her his cup of coffee and didn't say a word.

49. Emergency

"Why did she say 'I wouldn't stop for red lights'?" Bones asked him, as they sat in front of the TV.  
"Because she loves him but can't admit it… and she's saying nothing would stop her from getting to him, if something happened."

"Oh." She said, musing. "Booth? I wouldn't stop for red lights for you."

(Yeah yeah, more than one sentence. Sue me.)

50. Baby

"What do I… DO with it?!" Temperance said, holding Angela's daughter out an arms length away from her body.


End file.
